marfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy
Dorothy is a main character in the anime series MÄR and a member of Team MÄR. She is from Caldia, and is searching for her missing sister. Appearance Dorothy has pale skin and long pink hair tied in two braided pigtails, each of which have two dark purple jewels in them. She wears a black cap with a ball on the end of it that matches her dress in coloration. The dress goes down a bit past her knees, has short puffed sleeves, a large bow on the lower back, and one slit on her left side that goes up to her hip. Her thighs are typically exposed when she uses her Wind magic or when she is restrained. Her dress wraps tightly around her torso, which accentuates her breasts. Around her neck she has a white collar that has a mail coach tie with a dark purple jewel on it. In addition to her dress, she wears black boots that go up to below her knees and black gloves that reach up to her elbows and are held in place on her middle fingers and by metal bracelets on her wrists. Her eyes are dark blue in the manga, but red in the anime. Dorothy is noticeably well-endowed, most clearly shown when she wears a bikini in the anime. She has long, luscious legs, pale skin, ample breasts and pink nipples (only shown in the manga). She doesn't wear undergarments under her dress, as seen when her breasts constantly bounces with little effort. During her fight with Chimera and Diana, she was almost completely stripped off her clothing (one of her breasts were bouncing freely when fighting with Chimera), and during her fight with Diana, the Octopus Guardian ÄRM was squeezing her body hard enough to rip off most of her dress. Personality Dorothy has developed a protective disposition on Ginta and gave him the nickname "Gin-tan", therefore always inwardly annoyed of Snow, even though they sometimes cooperate. Dorothy is also rather flirtatious, and commonly uses her charm and body as a way to bribe the male members of Team MÄR, which usually ends successfully. Despite her lovable nature, when in a fight, Dorothy can be cruel and deadly, going as far as killing any Chess Pieces members that she can get her hands on, though she later promises Ginta she won't kill her opponents. History A sorceress of immeasurable power and the younger sister of Diana, Queen of Chess Pieces, she bears the responsibility to put a permanent rest to Diana's actions in accordance to the laws of their birthplace, the isolated magic kingdom Caldia. Plot Pre-War Games Dorothy has an interest in stealing any uncommon ÄRMs she comes across (which is also her other duty on Caldea's behalf), heaping up into a wide variety for her collection, but she seems to prefer Guardian ÄRMs and Wind-themed ÄRMs in battle. Dorothy met Ginta Toramizu when he first got to MÄR-Heaven. Dorothy led Ginta to the Cave of Babbo where she fought a Rock Golem while Ginta retrieved Babbo. She left afterwards and re-encountered Ginta in Snow's castle and she manages to sick her ÄRM Toto on 9 Pawns. When she was secretly following Ginta, Allan detected her and joined up with the group as she is sent into the Training Gate with Jack. She took Jack on as an "apprentice" and teaches him the ways of maximizing his ÄRM's potential. When in Vestry, she and Nanashi fought Orco in Vestry's Underground Lake with Nanashi defeating him. She also refereed the contest between Ginta and John Peach (only in anime). War Games When it came to the War Games, her first battle was against the Bishop Maira and she defeated/killed him using Toto. When it came to the 4th Round, she easily defeated Avrute, but barely survived against Rapunzel who managed to repeatedly stab her body with her frozen hair (Rapunzel's team had 1 more person than Team MAR's, thus one member had to battle twice.).Rapunzel's early success was also attributed to her rage when Dorothy taunted her looks, saying that she had a much better body. After the 4th Round, she told Alan about Diana and transports Team MÄR to Caldea so she can tell the Grand Elder. During that time, Phantom and an army of Rooks attacked. Dorothy faced off against some Rooks attacking a part of Caldia while Ginta fought the other Rooks and Phantom. In the 6th Round, she faced off against Pinocchion. At one point, she was caught off-guard by Pinnochion's Mechanical-Arm ÄRM, which.restrained her limbs and spread her legs wide open, and begun reeling her towards a blade saw. Caught off-guard by the embarrassment that her whole lower body was revealed, Dorothy was almost sawed into half before she manages to call down Birikin to break down the arms. She was then swallowed by Pinocchio's ÄRM Fastitocalon. She managed to get out and use Toto to destroy it and liberate Poko. When it came to the latest Training Gate activate by Gaira, she ended up on Earth and Ginta found her as a maid. In the Final Round, she faced off against the Knight Chimera, but was on the defensive side for the majority of the battle as Chimera effortlessly nullified her attacks. Chimera constantly lands several hits on Dorothy, which injures her and rips her clothes apart, revealing her breasts, waist and legs. Noting of Dorothy's impressive womanly features, Chimera reveals that after defeating Dorothy, she implied that she would spend time slowly violating and torturing her before finally killing her, and add it to her collection, saying that she has an obsession with torturing attractive women. Dorothy proceeds to get beaten up as she struggled to fight while her breasts are hanging free, and while trying to adapt to Chimera's Ghost ÄRMs. However, Dorothy managed to extend the battle long enough to summon Toto to defeat Chimera. Post War Games Ginta and Dorothy prevented Pinocchion, Kouga, and Girom from capturing the Grand Elder of Caldia. When it came to storming Lestava Castle, she and Alviss face off against Rolan and Candice, the latter of which grabbed Dorothy by the breasts and then gave her a bearhug, squeezing her breasts together, arousing her and breaking several ribs. For the first time, Dorothy was defeated, easily at that. She and Team MÄR were captured by the Ghost Chess, but escaped. When it came to the threat of King, Dorothy and Ginta free Caldia's Grand Elder from one of Diana's ÄRM. She finally faces off against Diana and kills her by landing a knife on her breasts, but she is killed by King. After Ginta defeated King, she was revived and managed to confess her love to Ginta and kissed him . After Ginta returned to his world through the Gatekeeper Clown, she screamed Ginta's name in the air. She was seen flying on her Broom of Zephyrus at the end of the anime. MÄR Omega She tests Kai's worthiness to wield Babbo in her own version of the Training Gate. She also seems to share a bond with Elisa due to the fact that she gives her the Nature ARM Fiori. ÄRM Dorothy's ÄRM include: *'Ring Dagger:' A Celtic dagger Weapon ÄRM which Dorothy uses as her weapon when she doesn't want to waste her energy on the Broom of Zephyrus. Dorothy is quite deadly with this weapon and is completely capable of killing in one strike. This dagger actually has great significance throughout the series - it is the arm that she offers to Ginta when he gets to Mar Heaven. It is also the ring that she used to dispatch one of the bishops during the ice ring fights. Finally, it is the ring that she uses to kill her sister with, being thrown like a throwing knife. *'Broom of Zephyrus': A Nature ÄRM taking the form of a besom is almost always seen near Dorothy. She uses it to fly and shape her particular element - wind. It can create anything from a breezing blow of wind to multiple raging tornadoes or a sharp cut that can behead the target, and the power can be boosted several times by expanding its joints (a trick seen in the anime only). It is one of Dorothy's original ÄRMs. *'Antidote Tonic:'Holy ÄRM used to cure poisons. *'Andarta:' An extremely handy Dimensional ÄRM ring that allows Dorothy to teleport to anywhere she has been before. *'Zipper:' A Dimensional ÄRM giant zipper that allows Dorothy to store her ÄRMs in an extra-dimensional space for storage. It can be used in battle for fast change of ÄRMs. *'Ring Armor:' A common Guardian ÄRM that summons a living suit of armor. It's quite weak and is mostly for testing an enemy's strength. It was destroyed in the second War Game Round. *'Flying Leo:' A Guardian ÄRM that summons a flying lion. *'Toto:' Officially named Raindog, it is a giant three-tailed dog Guardian ÄRM with his own will that can eat absolutely anything, varies from normal foods, metals, Weapon ÄRMs to enemy's projectiles and guardian ÄRMs, and their users. Although sentient and extremely powerful, Toto is afraid of Dorothy's wrath since he knows that without her he wouldn't have "good food" to eat (powerful and/or rare ÄRMs). He is one of Dorothy's original ÄRMs. *'Watching Bird:'A Dimension Guardian ÄRM that takes the form of a large purple hummingbird. The bird flies to watch whatever it is sent to watch, while the user has a ring that shows a hologram on the ground, which is whatever the bird sees. *'Rock Giant Golem:' A giant suit of rock armor bracelet Guardian that originally used to guard Babbo. Dorothy named it Birikin. *'Crazy Quilt:' A Guardian ÄRM loud-mouthed, whimsical female puppet that wears dirty clothes and has no legs (it levitates above the ground) that can move with great agility. It can generate ultra-loud sounds in the form of a song, able to render opponents and anyone in the immediate vicinity senseless, however towards adversaries of upper level magic, they are useless, as seen in the battle with Chimera. She gets very angry at whoever injures Dorothy and even more so if described as a weak ÄRM. She is one of Dorothy's original ÄRMs. *'Crucified Scarecrow:' Another of Dorothy's original Guardian ÄRMs, a ragged crucified scarecrow. Once Dorothy's command is issued, the scarecrow will be "activated": it will spin at wild speed, and the consequent centrifugal force with the scarecrow's metallic drill hat makes a deadly double blow. Trivia *Five of Dorothy's ARMs are based of 'Wizard of Oz' characters. Toto is obviously "Toto", Crucified Scarecrow is 'The Scarecrow', Ring Armour is 'The Tin Man', Flying Leo is a combination of 'The Cowardly Lion' and 'The Flying Monkeys' and 'Crazy Quilt' is 'The Patchwork Girl'. *In addition, Dorothy shares the same name of the Wizard of Oz protagonist, Dorothy Gale. Her dress is similar the Wicked Witch of the West, Dorothy's initial antagonist. Being a good witch, Dorothy is also similar to Glinda (the Good Witch of the South, who supplanted the Wicked Witch of the South) or the unnamed Good Witch of the North. *"Gale" in "Dorothy Gale" may allude to one of Dorothy's more commonly used arms, the Zephyrus Broom with it's ability to stir up strong gusts of wind capable of slicing enemies and creating tornadoes. *Dorothy's aptitude for the wind element may allude to how the "Wizard of Oz" Dorothy ended up in the land of Oz originally. *Dorothy has pink nipples, when shown in a colored page of her fight with Chimera. **She is also the only female character in the series to be shown nude. *She ranked fourth in the character popularity poll. *In the manga, all Dorothy's enemies in War Game is dead, either by her or by other Chess' member. **Her 1st opponent, Maira, was eaten by Raindog Toto. **Her 2nd opponent, Avrute, was killed by Rapunzel (class Knight) as punishment because he lose so easily to Dorothy (Dorothy only use Ring Dagger, while Avrute didn't even had a chance to launch a single strike). **Her 3rd opponent, Rapunzel (the same one that killed Avrute), was killed by Ian (class Rook) in a duel ordered by Phantom (leader of class Knight) as her punishment because she killed Mr.Hook, Korekio, and Avrute (all class Bishop). At first, Phantom want to punish Rapunzel himself, but then choose to give her a chance to escape his wrath by dueling Ian. Feeling insulted because her opponent just a Rook, she underestimated Ian and in the end, her head was decapacitated by Ian. Phantom then declare Ian as a new member of Zodiac Knight replacing Rapunzel. **Her 4th opponent, Pinokio, was destroyed by Raindog Toto (although Pinokio is a doll, it's still considered "dead" because it can't move again by itself). **Her final opponent, Chimera, was dead in the end, although the cause of death is not clear . In the middle of the duel, Chimera admit that she is indeed the one that punished Gid (class Pawn), Ian's lover. After she was defeated by Dorothy, she escaped into Gid's prison, but then confronted by Ian and they are battling. Due to exhaustion and realized that Gid and Ian situation is similiar to her past, she surrender, and than died (either killed by Ian, or she commit suicide). Category:Characters Category:Team MÄR Category:Females